


加把劲

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 加把劲战骑 bl憨憨战士/暴躁骑士 脐橙 老夫老妻小吵怡情约稿，金主要求：傻叼，迫害战士，加把劲此文属于@黄金马桶盖_ ，感恩金主
Relationships: 战骑
Kudos: 20





	加把劲

骑士今天也不算是状态不好，只是奈何不住队友这里出点小错那里搞点乱子，他帮着擦屁股的时候难免有些心浮气躁的手忙脚乱，脚下一不留神跑晚了，被青龙结结实实地送去了池子里泡冷汤。  
他便在水里结结实实地晕上了好一会，还是召唤在叫出不死鸟的同时抽空拉了他一把，但骑士起身再拔剑时已经来不及了。青龙精神抖擞地追着他跑，显然凭他一己之力是没办法勉强拖过去的，骑士只好无奈地跨过队友们的尸体再次冲进水里，在冰冷的水液里等待最后一击。  
这倒也没什么，早在八百年前就泡了不知多少次水了，说会呛着冷着那是真没必要。只是在原点稍做休整的时候，同队的战士把斧子一放，往下一蹲，愁眉苦脸对浑身湿透的骑士语重心长地说：“加把劲啊骑士。”  
接下来的一把倒是顺利了，几位新手总算熟悉了青龙，没出现太大的失误。骑士虽然一腔怨气，在战斗中还是一如既往地靠谱。但战士在最后的一次退避居然还有脸朝他挤眉弄眼，就差没朝他竖起一个大拇指再贴一朵小红花：倒真的好像之前挑战失败都是骑士的问题了似的。骑士被恶心得一个手滑，竟然生生打出个失误。看见一切的战士在一旁吹了一声愉悦的口哨，欢快地飞身跃起裂石飞环去了。骑士浑身燥热，恨不得把手上的剑捅进战士的屁股里。  
一从蛇神大社出来骑士拔腿就走。他心中有气，走得很快，盔甲里剩着的一些水由着他的动作往外撒，路上的行人纷纷侧目，都被骑士少有地板着脸无视了。他听见身后传来一个熟悉的声音，欢欣鼓舞地与那些被自己吓着的人们打着招呼。狗崽种！骑士在心中暗骂一声，更快地往家里走去。  
他快速闪进了屋内，一转手就把门给锁上。战士总是忘记带钥匙，这次干脆就让他自己在外面凉快去吧！骑士站在房门前，一边在心中凌迟战士一边往地上摔自己的盔甲：他身上被水浸了个彻底，衣服全都冷冰冰地黏在身上，哪怕是身经百战的骑士也厌烦这种感觉。他正要把内衣也一并脱下冲去沐浴，身后门锁咔咔一响，一个人挟着一股子冷风进了来。骑士没来得及闪开，来人的盔甲一下撞上他赤裸的肩膀，坚硬的钢铁冷得骑士浑身一抖，一个拳头带着新仇旧恨一下就挥了过去。  
竟然带了钥匙的战士反应不可谓不快，他一下子握住了骑士挥过来的手，还颇自得地抓在手里晃晃。骑士都快给他气晕过去了，他狠狠抽回了手，踩着木地板上的水迹就要往浴室走。结果身后传来盔甲落地的两声闷响，手臂被一扯，骑士一下就跌进一个火热的怀抱里。饶是骑士心中烦闷，也被身后硬邦邦的性器顶得心中一阵无语。  
他没好气，抓着人摸上自己胸口的手一甩：“发什么疯？今天出门前不才做过？”本来他早上睡得迷迷糊糊的，硬是被战士搂着甜言蜜语地干了进去。他在呻吟中踢着战士，战士却握住他的脚踝，从脚跟一路亲吻到膝窝：“晚上你会累，先做了今天的份……”妈的现在做了不一整天都累吗？骑士想骂，但刚睡醒的口腔被吻得发麻，怎么动都拨弄情欲，加上战士一副饥渴的样子，骑士也就顺着他的力道打开双腿由着去了，哪知道战士干过一记晨炮就兴奋得不行，先是给他扣锅，现在又耽搁他去洗澡。  
战士居然对骑士的质问避而不谈。他把头埋进骑士的发间，鼻翼快速翕动着，似乎是沉迷在骑士身上的香味。本身摸着柔软胸肉的手被骑士推开了，他也不着急，嘿嘿一笑便转手去摸骑士滑嫩柔韧的大腿，另一只手则抓住骑士还带着白手套的手，落下密密麻麻的轻吻，勾引着骑士的兴趣。他用牙齿把手套咬下，骑士纤长洁白的手指露出来，今天骑士泡在水里的时间着实有些久，整个掌心都发皱了。  
战士有些心疼，更想往上亲过去。骑士却不大乐意让战士看见自己的手变成这样，他握掌成拳，没好气地翻了一个白眼：“别闹了，冷得很。”  
战士倒也不介意，他继续亲骑士凸起的骨节，含混不清地回应道：“热起来倒也不一定非得要洗澡……”他这样说着，越发大力地把骑士往怀里抱，恨不得这时候就把自己挤进骑士的身体里去。神社的清水把骑士泡得浑身冷冰冰，但战士有把握让这副身躯极快地热起来。他蹭着对方的肩膀，挺着腰部让小兄弟反复去顶骑士的臀肉。  
骑士突然阴笑了一声。他一扭头，一只手伸进战士的裤裆，一把抓住了胯下那跃跃欲试的孽根缓慢地上下撸动着，在战士舒服地直哼哼的时候露出一个阴恻恻的笑容：“早上干得爽吗？还想爽吗？”  
战士被这一握之下气血翻涌，原初的直觉全用在感受命根上骑士的掌纹了，哪里有空察觉骑士内心的小九九。他粗喘了一声，更急切地迎合着那柔软手掌的抚弄。战士吻了下去，两个人在舌头交缠之间胡乱地扒着对方湿答答的布料，推攘着走向床边。骑士在喘息间抽空看了一眼，有些明白为什么战士突然精虫上脑：任谁都拒绝不了情人泛着水光被湿布紧裹出肌肉曲线的模样。骑士的膝弯撞上了床沿，战士的手就在这时挤进穴口，被扩张的酸痒让他两腿一软，带着战士一起滚上了床。  
他们同居得久了，性事和青龙交换攻击一样默契。战士轻而易举地就找到了那块软肉，把骑士的后穴用手指干软了。他视奸着骑士因快感一颤一颤的腿根，正要按习惯把骑士的两条腿架在自己肩膀上，骑士却一个使劲，翻上了他的身子。这一套动作倒是做得行云流水，有一种蓄谋已久的意味，但战士并没有注意到。骑士肌肉舒展的样子把他看得眼睛发直。他盯着骑士漂亮的胯部和翘起的性器，口水吞得咕咚一声响，忍不住又去摸那像是黏在他身上的柔软臀肉：“现在热起来了吗？”  
骑士被这一句话弄得嘴角一抽。但他很快平静下来，继而几乎是祥和地微笑起来。骑士握住了战士的大鸡巴，顶上了自己的洞口，慢慢地坐了下去。  
战士被骑士主动的样子撩拨到了。平日在床上时骑士一向显得有些矜持，但今天骑士的动作很快很急，倒和战士平时急躁的样子差不多，把战士舒爽地脚趾头都蜷缩起来，骑士却起起落落几个回合就气息不稳起来。他不愿向战士认输，只隐忍地咬着嘴唇前倾身子，红发上的水珠随着他的动作一滴一滴落在战士的脸上，战士不得不伸手拨开骑士的刘海，确认那双眼睛有没有被情欲熏得落下泪来。  
骑士分不出神去阻止战士看着自己在肉棒上发情的样子，只能瞪大眼睛发出警告。但在战士眼里，骑士的眼角一片通红，眼睛也蒙着一层水雾，那恶狠狠的眼神就变成了湿漉漉的勾引。只是泪水还没有积攒够，还不足以让骑士被干得落下眼泪来。  
骑士又吞吃了几下，节奏速度都变缓了下来，战士顿时心中痒痒，掰着臀肉就开始自己活动起来。哪里想到骑士一下就拍开了战士，他居高临下地坐在战士身上，干脆连动都不动了。  
战士一根性器埋在湿软火热的穴中，觉得快感把自己从头顶灌到脚底板，可偏偏骑士报复般静止了，这一腔快感就尽数化为一种无从发泄的冲动，难受得他晃来晃去。战士可怜巴巴地眨着眼睛，想让骑士赶紧说到做到让他更爽。  
骑士却在这时候大声说话了：“你自己说！”战士被吓了一跳，带得肉棒都动了一下，骑士被这一记速攻弄出一个破碎的呻吟，这让他更愤怒了。骑士大喊道：“今天青龙的时候你是不是狗！！！！！”  
战士一愣，随即爆笑起来。他抱着骑士，为骑士的质问笑得上气不接下气，他的笑让骑士抖动起来，被动地颠着穴吮着肉棒。骑士怒极，拳击代替盾击：“你是不是狗？是不是狗？不是你今天就别想在里面射出来了！”  
“好了好了，我是狗，我错了，以后不那样闹你了，”战士知道骑士心中在意，赶紧亡羊补牢地做承诺，他饥渴地把住骑士的腰，试探地晃动腰部让肉棒在火热的内部摩擦骑士，“你一直都特别厉害……特别是现在……”  
骑士本来听前一句觉得还行，但这后一句就有点早上甜言蜜语骗着干他的意味了。骑士磨着牙，恐吓似的收缩了一下穴肉：“厉害吗？你要不要尝点更厉害的。”  
战士哈哈大笑起来。骑士带着喘息却还要断断续续用着恶狠狠的语气质问他的模样让他觉得过分可口。他抓住骑士的手，一下一下大力地往上顶，骑士一下子就说不出话来了，他紧咬着牙，却还是没能避免发出被肏干的低吟。那一双眼睛里的泪水终于被战士干了出来，落在战士的胸膛上。当那些咸涩的水液落无可落时，战士粗喘了一声，释放在了骑士的体内。  
战士长舒了一口气，他支起上半身，像是往常处理余韵一样想伸长脖子亲亲骑士的身子，但他还没来得及悄悄咬上那挺立着令他口水滴答的鲜嫩乳粒，骑士一把把他按了回去。  
“呃？”战士躺在柔软枕头上发懵，他眨了眨眼，确定了魔鬼一样的笑容正从爱人的脸上狰狞地绽开，他同时察觉到的还有那也魔鬼一般再次动弹起来的后穴。骑士居然还有力气，他俯下身，挑衅似的拍了拍战士的侧脸，那动作让战士后脑一阵发麻：他的直觉终于运作起来了。  
察觉到危险，他讨好地揉着骑士的屁股：“您晚上不还有事吗……”但骑士并不回答，他缓慢地舔了舔自己的手指，朝战士甜甜一笑。千万句崽种狗东西，尽付笑谈间：“想知道厉害，想射在里面是吧？”  
战士一抖：“爸爸！爸爸！我错了！”但骑士没有给他更多机会了。  
都是老夫老妻了，彼此都对彼此的弱点清楚得很。你知道怎么把我干得眼泪直流，我也知道怎么让你射得一滴不剩。战士这两天锯多了，刚刚又在骑士手里穴里缴了械，正是腰酸背痛的时候，一下被性致过于高昂且目的明确的骑士打个措手不及，肉棒被骑士颇有经验地一通吮吸，顿时眼冒金星，七扭八歪地想要从骑士那榨汁机一样的穴中退出来。  
但骑士哪里肯让他轻易逃走。明明这场性事将近尾声，骑士却好像要打出最后一下悔罪一样，眼里全是斗志昂扬的精光，像被死斗了似的一双长腿死死箍着战士，他绷紧了全身肌肉压在战士身上，任凭身下人如何烈马一样挣扎也无济于事，那尚存余力的腰肢支撑着骑士有力地起起伏伏，大肆吞吃折磨着战士，骑士用自己刺激战士刚射过敏感得不行的龟头和柱身。之前射在里面的精液被肉棒反复挤压出来，在穴口打上一圈白沫。  
战士挣扎得越发激烈，肉棒在这样的进攻下带来了太多的快感，让他全身都起了一层麻痒的凉意，他可算知道以前骑士被他压着骑干到飙泪的感觉是怎样的了，骑士这他妈真的是在打悔罪：把战士打得只想忏悔罪孽。要是战士还有力气说话，他一定要倒豆子一样把自己对骑士干过的缺德事都数落上一边以求原谅。而裸身惩戒他罪行的骑士显然并不接受他的悔意，非要他吃些苦头才得以放行。战士像狩猎战被控制着的火龙般狼狈地上蹿下跳，只有一根肉棒在穴里突突直跳，代替语言形容他的愉快与痛苦。  
骑士也不好受，他凭着一口怨气忍受着自己对自己敏感点的折磨，他缩紧了臀肉，一下一下狠狠地坐下去，把战士爽得嗷嗷大叫的同时自己的腿也在止不住地颤抖。战士终于手忙脚乱地喷在肠道里时，他也一下瘫倒下去，湿滑的精液射在两人相贴的肌肤间。他伏在战士雄壮的胸肌上剧烈地喘着气，做这件事远比他想象中的要累，战士的肉棒本来就又粗又翘，一顺着肉壁碾过去，骑士的穴肉就像不属于自己了一样抽得直跳，低沉的喘息和呻吟听得他耳根发烫，整个身子都滚热起来。好在战士今天本就心虚体虚，状态不佳，不然恐怕还是骑士自己先流口水后流泪。  
等到肉穴里痉挛的劲头过去后，骑士把自己从肉棒上慢慢扯出来。他直起身，攀上一旁的桌子，握住一支笔。那只油性笔从来只是战士在骑士摇着屁股哭泣时在背上写字用的，如今江山更迭，他也叫这战士尝尝身上写字的滋味。骑士扑上去，用蛮力把战士的屁股搞翘起来，战士一惊，又不敢大力推开骑士，只好赶紧去护自己的屁眼：“你要上我？！”  
骑士才不理他莫名其妙的大惊小怪。一支笔啪地打开，在那一向被盔甲保护得好好的结实屁股上写下一个大字。战士被笔尖划过的触感惊得不上不下：“写什么？”  
骑士题完一字，模仿着战士以往的举动，狠狠往那臀上的字一抽。他咬着后槽牙，从齿缝和舌尖里恶狠狠地挤出读音：“菜！”他犹嫌不足，在另一瓣屁股上提笔再写，一边写一边用狠厉的语调读：“鸡！”然后又在腿根刷刷刷补充：“加、把、劲、战、士！”  
战士颇无奈地保持着趴跪的姿势，等待爱人充满怒意的报复行为结束。他甚至还可以感受到骑士在写完那行字后还不能平静，又忿忿不平地在那个“鸡”字下画了一个箭头，指向他腿间那条垂着还带着水光的大鸡巴。骑士做完这一切终于消了点气，他把笔狠狠扔到战士身上，骂骂咧咧地进了浴室：他还记着今天晚上有工作。  
战士翻过身来，抹了一把自己肉棒上的水液，那些还是从骑士身体里带出来的。他深深感到今天骑士气得不轻，居然忘记了从前骑士自己是怎么在这条鸡巴下被干出又多又烫的淫水来的。战士盯着自己的小兄弟，因骑士的横加指责而颇为忧愁：怎能说这样的尺寸是菜鸡呢？若此鸡鸡菜，则艾欧泽亚无猛一矣。  
战士又出了会神才翻身下床，骑士已经快速洗完了，战士腆着脸去抱人，被正整理身上装备的骑士一把推开。太快的冲洗显然没有能让热水有效地帮助骑士消气，他警告似地轻踩了一下战士的脚背，砰地一声关上了大门。战士讪讪地抓了抓自己被题字的屁股，也去洗了个澡，但骑士给他的荣誉称号没敢洗掉。  
他像往常一样为两人准备起了晚餐。骑士不在的时候往往都是战士在准备晚饭，骑士今天的怒火与勇猛让战士有些魂不守舍，腰在过度使用下还带着有些磨人的发酸。战士想着骑士恶狠狠写下的字，一低头发现自己居然做好了好几只生蚝。柔软的蚝肉被挤上新鲜的柠檬汁，香甜得令人食指大动。但战士想到今天骑士的怒火，忍不住腰间一颤，赶紧又偷偷做了好一些东西，直做得桌上满满当当摆了好一餐盛宴，生蚝在其中并不显眼，大大降低了被骑士殴打的可能性。  
战士这样前前后后忙了好一会才停下来。他把厨房清理干净，又去擦拭那些浸过水的盔甲，落地钟和喝水碧企鹅的声音回荡在屋内，让战士老忍不住地往大门看去，他看了一眼又一眼，但屋内外还是一片寂静，通讯贝也毫无动静。战士顿时有些不安起来 ，往常骑士早该回来和他一起吃饭，可今天怎么会这么晚？或许是因为骑士迷路了？被打劫了？半路拐去喝酒了？还是说骑士太过生气直接抛下他远走他乡了？今天打的是分手炮？那自己这分手炮打得也太丢人了。他想七想八，坐立难安，最后赶紧随便披上一件袍子，小步地跑出了家。  
骑士今天加班了。工作的疲惫把他压垮了，他的怒气在疲累中渐渐变成一滩死水，将他整个身子都拖得冷硬起来。他拖着沉甸甸的步子迈下台阶，冷风吹来，和今天浸过的水一样凉。他裹紧自己，脑内却忍不住开始循环播放起今天青龙的丢人事迹和战士杀人诛心的调侃，回想起那一张欠扁的嘴脸骑士觉得自己的太阳穴又开始突突直跳，恨不得把战士按在地上暴打一通。  
他刚捏紧了拳头，突然见到转角处有个熟悉的身影。那是战士，他正倚着墙，望着天出神。骑士没想到战士会来接自己，想要殴打的对象下一秒冷不防出现在眼前让他有些错愕，一下顿住了脚。他远远地看着战士发呆的侧脸，觉得战士有点像……等人回家的大狗。这个念头让骑士自己都目瞪口呆，没等他打消这个想法。大狗察觉到了骑士的凝视，他扭头一看，顿时开心得一跳，朝骑士大步跑来。骑士瞪大眼睛，看见那张脸上写满了狂喜，嘴角几乎要咧到耳根，露出一排白牙，和那双眼睛一样闪闪发亮。  
骑士愣住了，他下意识地也朝着对方迈出步子，先前的风似乎把那些灼热的羞恼与怒意都带走了，换做了一股推着他前行的力量。他在风里朝战士走去，什么都没有想，却被风吹得仿佛整个人都变透明了，甚至有一种自己再往前狂奔的错觉。这时候的天气正是晚上温度直转急下的时候，风吹得人浑身冰冰冷冷。冰冰冷冷，骑士想。冰冰冷冷的时候，稍稍把自己裹一裹就很幸福了，一小点热气腾腾的东西都能让人很快乐，还有可以顺理成章贴在一起很久也不生腻的皮肤。  
当骑士这么想着回过神来的时候，他已经扑进一个结结实实的怀抱里。战士狂奔后的身体带着一股子的热气，落在骑士眼睫上的嘴唇和呼气也是热腾腾的，战士的温度把骑士裹得头皮发麻，只觉得本来僵硬的躯体一下子升温起来，把一整颗心都蒸得荡漾柔软起来。  
“回家吃饭！”他听见自己家的傻大个说道。骑士呼了口气，露出一个微笑来。

**Author's Note:**

> （回家看见生蚝又差点把战士打死了


End file.
